


Belajar

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Tanaka yang biasanya pandai mengelak, sekarang tidak bisa bergerak. Terang saja, yang dia hadapi adalah Ennoshita yang tatapannya kini bagai ibu kos galak.





	Belajar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran setelah membaca ini.

Tanaka yang biasanya pandai mengelak, sekarang tidak bisa bergerak. Terang saja, yang dia hadapi adalah Ennoshita yang tatapannya kini bagai ibu kos galak.  
  
Perasaannya tidak keruan. Sial sekali mengapa hanya dia yang terperangkap di sini sedang Nishinoya—sahabatnya—berhasil lolos dari kejaran Ennoshita.  
  
Ini juga kesalahannya, sih, karena nilai ulangan harian matematika kemarin sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan.  
  
Mau tidak mau, dengan mandat dari sang ketua tim voli putra—Daichi—yang harus membantu duo berisik ini agar lolos ujian tengah semester dua pekan depan.  
  
Kalau tidak lolos, tidak akan ikut pelatihan musim panas di Tokyo, katanya. Sebab, ujian remedialnya dilaksanakan bertepatan di hari yang sama.  
  
"Ayolah, aku janji akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh." Tanaka memasang wajah memelas.  
  
Ennoshita hanya menggeleng, "Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, mana?" Ennoshita mengangkat kertas ulangan matematika Tanaka yang tertulis angka 18 dengan tinta merah, "ini yang disebut belajar sungguh-sungguh?"  
  
Tanaka menatap ke arah lain, "Yah... i-itu karena aku salah belajar materinya, sih. Hehe." kemudian ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.  
  
Ennoshita meletakkan dengan kasar kertas ulangan itu ke atas meja, kemudian mengendus, "Kalau bukan karena Daichi- _san_ , aku tidak akan susah payah mengejar kalian."  
  
Tanaka menegakkan tubuhnya, "Jadi, kamu tidak tulus membantuku dan Noya- _san_?"  
  
"Tidak."  
  
"Eh? Padahal membantu orang itu harus tulus, loh. Kalau tidak tulus begitu, berarti aku boleh pulang sekarang?"  
  
"Tidak."  
  
"Lah?"  
  
"Kamu mau ikut ke Tokyo, enggak?"  
  
"Mau!" seru Tanaka.  
  
"Ya sudah." Ennoshita bersedekap, "sekarang coba kamu kerjakan ulang soal yang kemarin diujikan."  
  
Tanaka menyerah. Ia mengeluarkan alat tulis dan mulai menuliskan ulang soal di bukunya.  
  
Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Tanaka berjuang mencari jawaban dari satu soal matematika, ia menyerahkan jawabannya pada Ennoshita untuk diperiksa.  
  
"Apaan, nih? Kamu di kelas matematika ngapain aja?" Ennoshita mengerutkan kening tidak percaya kalau hasilnya akan lebih parah dari ekspektasinya.  
  
"Dengerin gurunya ngomong. Tapi aku tetap enggak mengerti." dengan tidak ada rasa bersalahnya, Tanaka bisa mengatakan itu.  
  
Ennoshita mengembuskan napas seraya mengambil pensil, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu, "Sini, aku ajarkan cara yang mudah."  
  
Tanaka terlihat antusias saat diajarkan oleh Ennoshita. Berkali-kali ia mengangguk mengerti, membulatkan bibirnya, dan beberapa kali bertanya juga.  
  
Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada di ruang kelas. Hanya berdua. Duduk berhadapan.  
  
Tanaka kembali mengerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan Ennoshita. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan pensilnya.  
  
"Selesai!" seru Tanaka.  
  
Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Ennoshita yang sedang tertidur dengan kedua lengan yang di lipat di atas meja sebagai bantalannya. Kepalanya dimiringkan.  
  
Tanaka beranjak untuk memeriksa Ennoshita apakah ka benar-benar tidur? Ternyata dugaannya benar.  
  
Tanaka menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kemudian mendekat pada Ennoshita.  
  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Ennoshita membuka mata perlahan, dengan agak cepat ia menegakkan badannya kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya.  
  
Di hadapannya kini masih Tanaka yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal tadi.  
  
"Ah, selamat pagi, pak guru." canda Tanaka.  
  
"Idih." Ennoshita malah ketus padanya.  
  
"Ini semua sudah kukerjakan." Tanaka menggeser bukunya pada Ennoshita sambil tersenyum.  
  
Ennoshita yang melihatnya agak heran. _Senyuman apa itu?_ Pikirnya.  
  
Ennoshita melihat hasil kerja keras Tanaka dalam menjawab soal. Benar semua. Ternyata tidak sia-sia berlari sampai menuju atap sekolah untuk mengajarinya hari ini.  
  
"Benar semua." Ennoshita menarik ujung bibirnya.  
  
"Benarkah? Wah! Terima kasih, pak guru." ucap Tanaka seraya mengambil buku itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.  
  
Masih dengan Tanaka yang sedang tersenyum seperti menahan tawa.  
  
"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ennoshita yang menaikan satu alisnya.  
  
"Tidak apa-apa." Elak Tanaka. Ia kemudian berdiri setelah berberes-beres. Kursi tempat ia duduk tadi di dorong sampai masuk ke sela-sela meja, "aku pulang dulu jalau gitu. Dah." Tanaka kemudian keluar kelas. Pandangan Ennoshita mengikuti. Sampai di ambang pintu, ia berhenti dan berbalik.  
  
"Ennoshita. Sebelum kamu pulang, kamu bercermin dulu kalau kamu tidak ingin ditertawakan orang-orang nanti di jalan."  
  
Mata Ennoshita membulat, refleks ia berdiri, "Hey!"  
  
Terlambat sudah, Tanaka sudah lebih dulu kabur.  
  
Ennoshita membereskan meja dan kemudian ke toilet untuk bercermin.  
  
_Pantas saja daritadi anak itu tersenyum aneh_ , pikirnya.  
  
Sampai di depan cermin. Ia melihat sebuah tulisan dengan tinta spidol hitam di salah satu pipinya. Tulisannya agak kecil, jadi ia agak mendekat untuk membacanya.  
  
" _Te... ri... ma... kasih... pak.. gu... ru... ga... lak..._ " Ennoshita membaca satu-persatu, "Sialan!"  
  
Ennoshita menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat ada sebuah gambar berbentuk hati di dekat bibirnya.  
  
Jadi bimbang, mau dihapus atau tidak, ya?


End file.
